


A little learning

by onvavoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes intervention is required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little learning

It's been a long day, somewhere near the border of Poland and Hungary, although Bucky doesn't remember which side and doesn't really care. The important thing is that they're going to be sleeping somewhere comfortable for once. They were lucky enough to find an abandoned hotel, mostly intact with just a portion of the rooms burned out. The Commandos staked out their places, and he and Steve claimed a cosy little nest of threadbare velvet. Bucky is draped artfully in the chair in a manner he knows is sexy and uses to great advantage. Steve's on the divan, drawing.

"So Steve," Bucky says. Steve looks up from his notepad. "You and Carter."

Bucky raises his eyebrows. There's no question that they've got it bad for each other, but he has a sneaking suspicion that Steve's been too chicken to make a move. Steve says nothing and goes back to his drawing. His cheeks pinken.

"So that's how it's gonna be? C'mon, Steve, I don't need to know the details, but tell me she popped your cherry."

"Buck!"

The blush intensifies. He knows how much Steve hates that phrase, which is why he uses it at every possible opportunity.

"Well, did she?" he asks.

" _No_ ," Steve says. "It… just hasn't been the right time."

Bucky rolls his eyes. He's heard every one of Steve's excuses for not going out and not getting with girls, and now that there's finally one who seems to like him, he damn well oughta make his move. Bucky sighs theatrically.

"You get her off at least?"

"Bucky!"

"Eat her out?"

" _Buck!_ "

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do!" Bucky protests. "Women have needs, Steve."

Steve wings the pencil at his head, and he rolls off the chair, dodging it. He jumps on Steve, laughing, wrestling like they used to sometimes back in Brooklyn. Bucky tries to roll, use his weight to throw Steve off, but it's embarrassingly clear that Steve now has the strength advantage. He manages to pin Bucky against the divan and straddles him, victorious. Bucky groans, although Steve's weight on him isn't that much of a burden. He kinda likes it, to be honest.

"Fuck. I shoulda known all those times I held you down and tickled you were gonna bite me in the ass."

Steve laughs.

"Serves you right."

"Yeah, serves me right."

They look at each other for a moment that takes a left turn from silly roughhousing to... something else. _What the hell._ Bucky leans up and kisses Steve on the mouth. Not a goofy smooch, but a real one, the way Bucky's taught Steve to kiss girls. Steve doesn't move. He does it again, intensifying it, and that's when Steve pulls back to stare at him, confused.

"Buck, I…"

He kisses Bucky back, hard. Bucky's stomach rolls over, and he pulls Steve down. They paw at each other, half-missing a kiss, noisy and breathy and sloppy as fuck, but Bucky doesn't mind because it's been too long since he kissed someone and why not Steve? He gives Steve's exquisite ass a squeeze. It makes Steve let out a little gasp against his lips. He pins Bucky's wrists to the divan, pauses. Then the roll of Bucky's hips drags a gasp out of him and makes him catch Bucky's lip between his teeth.

The door opens, and Peggy walks in, freezes with her hand on the doorknob.

"Peggy!" Steve's voice cracks.

She stares at them. She doesn't look angry, just shocked. Well well. Bucky tosses his hair out of one eye and grins at her.

"Wanna join in, Carter?"

" _Bucky!_ I'm sorry Peggy, this… this is..."

He trails off. It's pretty obvious what _this_ is. It's exactly what it looks like: Steve and Bucky wound around each other, red in the face and half-cocked. Bucky waits for Steve to get up, but Steve seems to be paralysed with embarrassment. Peggy eyes them for another moment, then steps fully into the room and locks the door behind her. Her breasts heave a little. Bucky stares. Steve's jaw drops. She moves to the chair, sits down in it, and crosses her legs, her eyes still on them. The small of Bucky's back tingles, and he grins.

"I think she wants to _watch_ ," Bucky breathes in his ear, pretending to be scandalised. "Let's give her a show, Steve."

Steve's too dazed to protest as Bucky lifts his head and brings their faces a hair's breadth apart. He kisses Steve, one hand holding his chin. Slow. His tongue slips into Steve's mouth, and he hears the sharp intake of breath. He's not sure if it was Peggy or Steve. Maybe both. He pulls Steve's hips down again. He's half-hard already. Bucky's dead set on getting him the rest of the way there. They neck for a while, Bucky trailing kisses up Steve's throat and Steve extending his neck, sighing. Bucky steals little glances at Peggy over Steve's shoulder-- she's still watching intently, her face surprisingly neutral. They neck until their mouths are pink and Steve's erection tents his trousers. Bucky rubs his thumb over the head and laughs as Steve gasps. Then he cocks his head and looks at Peggy. He pours himself off the divan and ignores Steve's hand grasping at his shoulder. He slinks across the carpet towards Peggy on his hands and knees and sits down, rests his chin on her knee. She's looking at him in a way she never has before, as if he's just done a magic trick. Bucky wants to kiss her red lips, but that can wait.

"I think you oughta pop his cherry, Peggy. It's about time somebody did. Whaddya think?"

She glances at Steve, then back at Bucky.

"I think," she says, leaning down a little. "I think that _you_ can call me Agent Carter."

Bucky bites his lip and grins.

"Yes, _ma'am_. And how can I be of service to you, Agent Carter?"

He looks up at her as if to say _anything_ , and means it. She uncrosses her legs. After a moment of thought where her lips purse up like a little flower, she leans down to whisper in his ear. His eyes widen, as does his grin.

"Yes, ma'am."

Peggy sits back to watch him. He has no idea what Steve's doing-- his guess is, gaping like an idiot. He always was a little slow on the uptake when it came to things like this. Peggy, though... Bucky noses her knees apart and trails light kisses up her inner thigh, hitching her skirt up as he goes. It rucks up past the tops of her stockings. He presses another kiss to the bare skin just above them and inhales, leans in further and breathes out on the damp cotton of her panties.

"May I?" Bucky asks.

He's all smooth courtesy, as if he's holding a door for a lady instead of pulling her hips towards him and slipping his hands up her skirt. He slowly drags her panties down off her hips. White cotton, how wholesome. Steve makes a strangled noise, and Peggy's gaze shifts to him. She looks right at him. Says nothing while Bucky removes her knickers, only stares over his shoulder at Steve as if to dare him to do something about it.

Bucky drops the panties on the floor and pushes her skirt up again. He settles her knees over his shoulders and slowly, methodically, goes about eating her out. Peggy breathes in hard. Her fingertips clutch the arms of the chair, and her hips cant towards him just a little. Her eyelashes flutter, and her lips part with a little gasp. Behind him, Bucky hears Steve roll off the divan and steps towards them. He grasps the back of Bucky's collar and drags him back, and one of Peggy's knees drops off one of his shoulders. Steve looks furious, towering over him.

"Oh, you decided to join us. I know you never done this before. Has he, Agent Carter. C'mon champ, want me to show you how it's done?"

Bucky considers undoing Steve's pants and sucking him off, but he doesn't get the chance. Peggy's foot strikes the back of Steve's knee and buckles it. He sinks down onto the carpet. At eye level with Bucky, he can see right up her skirt. He inhales sharply and looks away, blushing again. Bucky throws an arm around his shoulders.

"Don't be shy, pal. You gotta figure out what your lady likes."

Steve's hand has loosened, so Bucky leans into Carter's lap again and flicks his tongue at her clit, quicklike. She lets out a ragged breath. Bucky sits back.

"Give it a try."

Steve looks up at her watching him. Her cheeks are flushed, and her lip is caught between her teeth. If Steve didn't want to fuck her before, he sure as hell does now. He presses his lips together and then shoulders Bucky aside. Bucky shoots a look at Peggy but stays close, watches over his shoulder as Steve does as he's told. Bucky settles himself behind, right up against Steve's back, ready to offer encouragement if necessary. It doesn't seem to be necessary. Peggy's thighs quiver as Steve smooths his hands up them. He tips his head and gently traces his tongue upwards along that pink cleft, and Peggy gasps. She clutches his hair as he pushes his tongue deeper and moans a breathless _oh, Steve_. He holds her hips steady with one hand, finding his rhythm. His other thumb drifts down to rub a slow circle around her clit. Her body arches. Attaboy. Steve replaces his thumb with his tongue, flattens it and then licks, small circles. He slips a finger into her. Her whole body quakes.

"I knew you had it in you, Steve," Bucky murmurs. "You're a natural."

Bucky watches for a while, drunk on the sounds of Peggy's gasps and moans, the smell of sex rising and the eager way Steve uses his tongue. Bucky gets a little friction for his aching hardon by rolling his hips against Steve's ass, which makes Steve's back arch. Steve makes a little sound and rests his face against Peggy's thigh.

"C'mon."

Bucky stands up, adjusts the erection in his pants, and looks down at Peggy. Her eyes are dark, and he can't quite interpret the look she gives him. He reaches out his hand. She takes it, and Bucky helps her off the chair towards the bed. She unzips her skirt and steps out of it, sheer nylon slip over her stockings and garters. Turned away from them, she undoes her blouse, shrugs it off, and then clambers, cat-like onto the bed.

"Wow," Bucky and Steve breathe in unison.

Peggy crooks her finger at them.

"Undressed," she commands. "Now."

Bucky wastes no time obeying. He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls his shirt off, undoes his belt and leaves his pants and boxers in a pool on the floor. Steve is still sitting on the floor. Idiot.

"Try and keep up, Steve, 'cause I don't know how much longer I can hold back."

He's not entirely joking. Steve narrows his eyes as Bucky turns around and slips his arms around Peggy. His hardon rests against her hip, and if he's not mistaken, she rolls into it a little. He kisses up her neck from her collarbone in a move he knows Steve's seen (and heard) many times before and unfastens her brassiere. She shoulders it off and tosses it aside.

"Jesus," Bucky whispers. "If I may say so, ma'am, your breasts are spectacular."

She laughs a little and casts a bashful look back at Steve. Bucky pats the edge of the bed.

"C'mon, Stevie."

Bucky entices him by daring to give her a little kiss, holding her chin in his hand, and then Steve is up, onto the bed, shirt off over his head, using one huge hand to press Bucky back down into the mattress.

"Oh, is that what you want. It's not just the ladies I know how to please, you know."

He winks. Peggy's hand slips around Steve's waist to pull him towards her. Red lips on his neck and shoulder, and while he's preoccupied, Bucky undoes Steve's pants and pulls them off. His hips are almost as narrow as they were before, but sculpted now, thighs muscled, his dick hard and flushed. Bucky manoeuvers him onto his ass so that his face buried in Peggy's tits as she sits up to cradle his head.

"You look like… hey Steve, what's that painter you like? With the voluptuous women?"

"Rubens?"

Slightly muffled by breasts.

"That's the one. All that creamy skin and curvy body. I dunno how you held out this long, champ, I really don't."

He doesn't get a chance to answer, because Bucky closes his mouth on Steve's dick and robs him of the ability to speak. He looks down at Bucky, shocked, past one of Peggy's pinkish-brown nipples, as Bucky pins down his hips and sucks his cock. He mouths at Peggy's breasts, moaning, helpless. Peggy's eyes are on Bucky with his mouth around Steve's dick. They make eye contact, and he winks at her. Then he swallows Steve's dick down as far as he can take it.

Steve's breath catches, and he lets a broken whimper as he comes, his body taut. The taste of him fills Bucky's mouth and throat, familiar and yet not. Steve melts into the bed on his back, breathing hard. He's looking at Bucky like he's never seen him before. Bucky swallows and draws the back of his hand across his mouth.

Mission accomplished, he creeps up the bed. Peggy sits, propped up on her hands, one leg extended. Bucky slowly pushes her slip upward and kisses the pale skin of her thigh just above her stocking. He unclips it from her garter belt and pulls it down, his lips following an invisible line to her ankle. He repeats with her other leg. Peggy shucks off the slip and garter belt, and then Bucky climbs up between them.

Steve rolls onto his side, languid, and kisses Bucky's shoulder. His hand closes around Bucky's dick and tentatively works its way down the shaft. Peggy kisses him on the lips, and then her small hand with its red nails joins Steve's to work Bucky's cock. Steve's large hand down low, thumb and forefinger squeezing and stroking just a little. Peggy's fingertips tracing circles around the head of his dick. Caught between them, Bucky surrenders with delight and lets them have their way with him. Steve presses himself against Bucky's side, and Bucky can feel him getting hard again already. Peggy pushes her generous tits into Bucky's face, and he happily obliges her, placing open-mouthed kisses everywhere he can reach with his mouth.

Bucky smooths a hand up the inside of her thigh. She's as wet as he could ask for. He sucks on her nipple and slowly pushes his middle finger up into her. She lets go of his dick with a gasp and grabs his hair. Still kissing her breasts, eyes closed, he slides in another finger. Crooks them forward and smiles against her skin as she moans. Steve moans in sympathy, kisses Bucky's neck, kisses Peggy's breasts, keeps his hand around Bucky's dick and rolls his hips against him. They lie like that for a while, undulating, until Bucky presses the heel of his hand against Peggy's clit, thrusts his fingers into her a little harder. A little deeper. He rubs his fingertips inside her, and then she breaks with the prettiest little whimper he's ever heard.

He goes on stroking until she settles down again, his face still settled in the softness of her breasts. She opens her eyes and looks at Steve. Looks down at his hand around Bucky's cock and then back up at him. He can see the pink tip of her tongue just inside her lips. Some kind of signal, but Bucky couldn't say for what, and he doesn't really give a damn.

Steve shifts to let Bucky roll fully onto his back and then moves down to straddle Bucky's thigh. Hesitates. So that's it.

"Stevie, you don't have to--"

Peggy covers his mouth with hers and silences him. Steve lowers his head and licks a stripe up the underside of Bucky's dick.

"Mmm," is all Bucky can manage to say with Peggy's lips still on his.

Steve closes his mouth around the head of Bucky's cock, flicks his tongue over it with surprising strength, and Bucky jerks.

"Jesus, Steve!"

Now it's Steve's turn to look pleased with himself. All the air leaves Bucky's lungs as Steve tightens his lips and takes his cock in, an inch at a time. He sucks Bucky's dick like it he was born to do it, makes up for any experience with sheer enthusiasm. He backs off just as Bucky's getting close. He tongues Bucky's balls, the insides of his thighs, his perineum, his tongue a hair's breadth away from making Bucky lose it completely. Then he goes back to work, licking and sucking while his hand stays closed around the base of Bucky's dick.

Peggy has pulled away from him, her eyes sleepy-looking but gleaming. He blinks. She gives Steve another glance and then pushes herself up, back onto her heels. Bucky's stomach bottoms out as he realises what she's doing. She lifts her knee and straddles his face, thighs taut against his cheekbones, hot and wet. Bucky thrusts his tongue up into her as far as he can get it. She winds her fingers in his hair and pulls. He redoubles his efforts, pushes his chin up and lifts his head. He flicks his tongue mercilessly, and she pulls his hair harder. He can feel the orgasm building around his tongue.

He moans, caught between the two of them, Steve's hot mouth around his dick and Peggy on his face. He flicks his tongue across her clit. Again and again, until she lets out a cry and comes. She rolls onto her back next to him, breathless. Her fingers are still tangled in his hair. Steve takes his cock down as far as he can and chokes a little.

"Easy, baby," Bucky drawls. "You don't-- oh."

Steve's fingertips press behind his balls, and he sees Steve look up at him-- god he's gorgeous with his mouth full-- before one of those fingertips circles and then penetrates his ass.

"Oh god… oh god, Steve… Stevie, baby, doll, oh god, I'm gonna-- Steve, I'm gonna come--"

Steve flicks his tongue just underneath the head of Bucky's cock, still eyeing him. His finger pushes into Bucky's ass just a little, just enough to send him to the moon. Wherever Steve learned this, it wasn't from him, but it doesn't matter because he's done, it's all over. Bucky's body stiffens as he comes into Steve's mouth. He lifts his hips and lets them drop, writhes and digs his fingers into Steve's shoulders. Steve chokes again, swallows, gives another good long drag of his lips around Bucky's dick before he rolls away, wiping his mouth.

For a moment Bucky just lies there, astonished, slaked, staring at the ceiling and trying to make his brain work again. Steve is fully hard again, rubbing against his hip. Bucky looks up at Peggy and heaves himself up on one elbow. He climbs over Steve's body, radiating heat like a furnace, and pauses to kiss him deeply. His mouth tastes like sex, salt and come, and Bucky's cock twitches as he lies down again on Steve's other side. He gives him a push towards Peggy.

"Go on."

He watches them look at each other, suddenly shy. It strikes Bucky as odd given that Steve just sucked him off with far more skill than is justified. They kiss, tentatively, then deeper, arms closing around each other. They look gorgeous. Bucky reminds himself to commit this particular frame to memory so that he can jerk off to it later on. Steve stops. He curses under his breath.

"Buck," he murmurs, with a little laugh. "Do you have any rubbers? I don't…"

Bucky laughs. "Got your six, pal."

He rolls himself away, staggers to where his knapsack is thrown in the corner and retrieves them. He hands them over to Steve and situates himself on the bed in a better position to watch. Steve's fingers fumble-- Bucky's not sure he's ever handled one before-- but Peggy takes it from him, unwraps it, and then rolls it down the length of his dick with ease.

"Let me," she says.

Bucky's mouth drops open as Peggy gets up to straddle Steve's hips. Steve just stares up at her in wonderment. She gives him a little smile before she slowly lowers herself onto his dick. She comes to rest, flush against him, braced by her hands on his chest. She rolls her hips, and Steve moans, fingertips digging into her ass.

"Oh Peggy…" he breathes. "Oh god…"

She leans down to kiss him, whispering his name. Her hips move just a little, and Steve moans again. She moves slow, probably as aware as Bucky is that Steve isn't likely to last that long, even after the blowjob. She sits up and rocks a little harder. Steve draws his foot up to press against the bed and give himself some leverage. Bucky watches her ride his dick, tits bouncing, the springs in the bed creaking faintly with their rhythm. Steve's hand moves up her thigh, and he pushes his thumb against her clit in sync with the rhythm she's created. She straightens up a little and tosses her head back. Her mouth is open, eyes closed. Close. Steve's hips thrust up into her as much as he can manage. Her quiet murmured _oh_ gets louder and higher with each repeat, until she lets out a broken cry and then collapses.

Bucky resists the urge to applaud. Steve kisses her, tenderly, and then pushes himself up on his elbow. He rolls on top of her and settles in. Her red nails clutch at his arms. It looks painful, but if Steve notices he doesn't give any indication. He looks down at her, she up at him, and thrusts a little deeper.

"Oh god, Steve…"

"Yeah?" he murmurs.

He does it again, and Peggy moans. Her ankles cross behind his back. Steve fucks her a little harder, deeper with each thrust. Bucky's eyes widen. He's going to be jerking off to this for years to come. Steve goes on fucking Peggy until his hips are slapping against her and her back arches, and Bucky bites his lip as Steve stops, his body taut as a bowstring.

Bucky can't help but be a little jealous as Steve melts down to Peggy and kisses her. They're beautiful together. He takes a moment to pat himself on the back. God knows how long they would have waited otherwise. Bucky being the filling in the sandwich is just an unexpected bonus. He raises his eyebrow as Steve glances at him, and isn't surprised when Steve quickly looks away. He's smiling, though. He pulls out gingerly and retreats into the bathroom. His ass is even more amazing naked. Bucky can't help a little grin of satisfaction. Peggy heaves a sigh and then turns her head towards him.

"And what are you looking so pleased with yourself for?" she says, but a little smile turns up the corner of her mouth.

"Taught him everything he knows."

"Hm. Well." She blows a bit of hair out of her face "Good."

She lets her head fall back, and Bucky takes the opportunity to admire her body again, loose-limbed and sprawled on the bed. He wonders idly if he'll get the chance to fuck her, if maybe Steve wants to watch, if he's into that kind of thing. Some guys are.

Steve comes out of the bathroom looking like a Greek god, sheened with sweat and blushing all over. He looks at Bucky, gives him a nod and a little smile. Thanks, pal. He climbs into bed, over Peggy, to lie down between them. Bucky rolls over and drapes an arm over him. Peggy moves closer, and the three of them tangle their limbs together. Peggy's hand moves across Steve's stomach to Bucky's hand. Entwines their fingers. He smiles.


End file.
